Sixth Horcrux
by ShadowHunter Mashell
Summary: Wondering what that sixth Horcrux is? Wondering what happens to Draco? Wonder what Harry will do after he leaves the Dursleys? Heres a quick look. HBP Spoilers Drabble


**The Sixth Horcrux**

_By Mashell_

Disclaimer: All things pertaining to Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling

_One shot_

_ramblings on the new book and what I believes going to happen next.

* * *

_

Harry rubbed his temples tiredly and looked down at the list he'd made. On the list were number one through seven were the words:

1. Family ring

2. _Slytherin locket_

3. Dairy

4. Hufflepuff's goblet

5. Nagini

6.

7. Voldemort himself

The first one was crossed out, next to the second were the words: Grimmauld Place, the third was also crossed out and the other three were written in plain black ink without any notations.

Harry dropped the note book in his lap and sighed he stilled didn't know where the goblet was or what one of the Horcruxs was to begin with. He had the locket having gone to retrieve it first thing but he held on to it unsure of what would happen if he destroyed it now. He knew that when Dumbledore had destroyed the ring horcrux it had taken the life from his hand. Harry doubted since he'd disposed of the diary that it would happen to him and suspected that the prophecy protected him from such. He also figured he'd do away with Nagini last before actually going up against Voldemort, anyway Voldemort would probably figure something was up if his snake was killed.

The matter still remained that he didn't have the goblet and had no clue what the sixth Horcrux was. Dumbledore had said that Voldemort had made one for every one of his life changing accomplishments or something to that degree. Hermione was looking into from with in the safety of Hogwarts walls but wasn't having much luck. Since their was only a month left of school her, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny would be joining him in his little hide out.

Remus visited and brought supplies whenever he could but for the most part it was just Harry and Draco. Yes, Draco had been hiding out in Grimmauld Place when Harry had showed up there to get the Horcrux. At first Harry had cursed the blonde and yelled a lot, but then he cooled down and realized a lot about Draco. The slytherin wasn't as crafty or brave as his father and he didn't much care for the idea of killing and torture. So after putting some very complex spells on the once death eater Harry had kept him with him. Of course it might have been completely stupid and at times the blonde was hard to live with but Harry felt it was the right thing to do.

Besides having Draco around gave him someone to talk to (even though they were self centered and had a very morbid sense of humor), to practice dueling with, to practice Occlumency with, and to just have around and watch his back. Remus had thought it unwise to let Draco keep his wand but when Greyback and a few other death eaters attacked where Harry was staying and Draco had helped defend them both he hadn't complained any further.

Harry taped the notebook absentmindedly with his wand and thought about the goblet. He thought that Voldemort had made it into a Horcrux after stealing it and left it in Borgins and Burkes but he'd pursued that and hadn't found it yet so he was thinking he might be wrong in that assumption. The sixth Horcux though? What major event would have made it after? If he'd made before Harry defeated him the first time at all? Maybe he'd made it recently after his return?

Harry rubbed his scar no longer feeling anything through it thanks greatly to his Occlumency studies with Draco.

Frustrated Harry tossed the notebook on the table and stomped off to find Draco and see if he could work off some of his frustrations in a _friendly_ duel.

How frustrating it would be for him later when he found that the Horcrux had been right in front of him to whole time, in fact for a very long time. Dumbledore had always said that something unexpected had happened the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry, that he had done something he hadn't meant to and transferred a bit of himself into Harry. He'd also said that the Horcruxs were connected to Voldemort. Harry also should know that a death was equired to make a Horcrux, his mother had died and the dark lord had tried to kill him.

Was Voldemort even aware that he'd made Harry into the sixth Horcrux? Was anybody suspicious of why the killing curse would leave a mark when it had never before? Had anyone ever looked into what kind of dark magic made Harry's scar? Nope well you just have to wonder about all that.

1. Family ring

2. _Slytherin locket_

3. Dairy

4. Hufflepuffs goblet

5. Nagini

6. Harry/Harry's scar

7. Voldemort himself

Excerpt from 6th Harry Potter pg. 506

_Said Dumbledore, "because to confide a part of your soul to something that can think and move for itself is obviously a very risky business. However, if my calculations are correct, Voldemort was still at least one Horcrux short of his goal of six when he entered your parents' house with the intention of killing you._

_"He seems to have reserved the process of making Horcruxes for particularly significant deaths. You would certainly have been that. He believed that in killing you, he was destroying the danger the prophecy outlined. He believed he was making himself invincible. I am sure that he was intending to make his final Horcrux with your death."_

Excerpt from 2nd Harry Potter pg. 332

_"You speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort- who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin- can speak parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you that night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."_

_Speculations: So you see it is possible for Horcruxes to be alive. I think that Voldemort might have had only four Horcruxes before he came to the Potter's house It think that after he was unable to find another of the Founder's relics he decided to save one for killing Dumbledore and the other for killing Harry. And Dumbledore has so kindly pointed out in the first excerpt that there is a process to making Horcruxes, I believe Voldemort started the process before he tired to kill Harry and when it back fired it split the piece of his soul he intended to make into the next Horcrux and put it in Harry, thus the transfer of powers and all that._

1. Family ring

2. _Slytherin locket- Found in Grimmauld Place_

3. Dairy

4. Hufflepuffs goblet

5. Nagini or _something he made after Dumbledore's death_

6. Harry/Harry's scar

7. Voldemort himself

AN: Yes I do believe that Harry is or his scar is the sixth Horcrux to me it makes a world of sense, though all my friends thin I'm nuts so here I am posting my idea hoping that I'm not the only crazy person thinking this. Anyway if you want to us my idea anywhere just let me know so I can keep up with what people think of it. Cheers

Please Review


End file.
